


Lazy Sunday

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cadets, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Starfleet Academy, Wall Sex, coffee cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night of partying, Bones wants sleep. Jim thinks that no way to spend a Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Jim loves this city.

Whether it's walking through the quad in the bright San Francisco sunshine, jogging along Pier 39 and taking in all of the sights and smells, or clubbing on the weekends with a recalcitrant Bones. The older man always gives the blonde a sour look whenever going out for a night of drinking and carousing, especially with all his medical homework.

By the third shot, Leonard McCoy is always ready to hit the dance floor and chat up anyone with a nice rack. Jim is a little less selective on breasts and more on the experience. Whatever the case, their dorm is always covered in empty bottles, extra pairs of panties, and there have even been times they have woken with glitter coating the apartment, and the doctor has grumbled about how he'll never be able to get it out of his pubic hair. Jim can only laugh.

But Sunday mornings are always his favorite, lazy and noncommittal and just enough time to regroup for another tough week in school. Especially with Bones around.

The blonde takes a sip of his coffee, hot and steaming in his hand, as he stares out the full length windows to the bay outside. A small boat full of tourists is chugging it's way across the water to the small island of Alcatraz, as rain patters lightly across the windowpane. It's foggy beyond, and deliciously cool outside, and Jim sighs contentedly while he takes another drink, reveling in the creamy vanilla and earthy taste. 

He is not contented for long, antsy with the need to do something, anything. Jim is still just twenty three after all, and even after a wild night with three (or was it four?) of the most interesting aliens that the bar, if not the city, had to offer, he still needed a little stimulation. 

A low snore elicits a cheeky grin from him, and he sets his coffee on a bookshelf, sneaking over to his roommate's side.

Bones' mouth is open, a slight puddle of drool pooling out onto a pink and green polka dotted bra that someone left behind either in haste or as a gift. Jim chuckles and whispers, "Bones. . . Boooooones. . . wakey wakey. . ."

McCoy grimaces in his sleep and groggily pops a chocolate colored eye open. "Whuh? What time is it?"

"Oh, it's eight thirty." Jim states. "Whatcha wanna do?"

Irritated, the other man grimaces. "I wanna fucking go back to bed! Shit Jim, you kept me up until five am!" 

The blonde bats his eyelashes coyly. "Oh, doctor, I didn't keep you up all night. I'm sure it was that one with the blue hair. Or was it the chick with the four boobs?"

Groaning, Leonard rolls over and covers his head with the pillow. "Let. Me. Sleep."

Jim pouts. He supposes it would be a lot nicer to let Bones sleep, the older man had gotten a lot of exercise in the night before. But after a couple of moments of fidgeting awkwardly, and then hearing a snore, the blonde decides that just would not do.

The blanket and sheet are easy to pull up from the bottom of the bed, and Kirk snakes his way into it, wiggling until he is halfway up, face only inches from McCoy's groin. It is slightly hard to see under the blanket, but Jim can see enough to pull down the other man's haphazard boxers and smack his lips in appreciation as the doctor's half hard cock topples out. If there was one thing about Bones, he could always count on the man's morning wood.

Jim teasingly licks the tip, and the other man groans in his sleep. He widens his mouth, allowing the head of McCoy's cock to slip just past his lips before sucking sensually and rubbing his tongue over it. It twitches in his mouth, and he can feel the other man thickening. Jim hums in approval, bobbing down lower, sucking and licking. 

When he reaches the base of McCoy's cock, he lets out another hum, tonguing around as much of the other man as he can without gagging. The doctor's breath starts to become ragged, and the blonde slowly raises up, before coming back down again, tongue lathing at every inch he can get. 

"You little shit." Bones mutters in appreciation, and Jim can feel the blanket being pulled away so the other man can look down at him. His impossibly blue eyes dart up, cheeks hollowed and looking sexy as hell to the other man. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

Jim hums his answer around Bones' dick and the other man's eyes roll back into his head. He would never know where the kid had gotten such sexual prowess from, probably years of shacking up in barns and cornfields in middle America because there was nothing better to do in such a desolate place. If nothing else, the older man can only thank those experiences for moments like this. 

The pace becomes more rapid, and Bones starts thrusting with the tempo that Jim sets, fingers threading through his short locks. He's so close to coming-

Suddenly, that warm heat is gone, and Bones growls in frustration. Jim wriggles out of the bed, laughing and makes his way back over to the window and his coffee cup. "Sorry Bones, I don't want to lay in bed all day. Just look at how misty it is outside." He shivers deliciously. "Makes me want to walk up and down the wharf and eat clam chowder." He wraps his fingers around the cup like a caress, staring out over the bay. Bones glares at the kid in irritation, standing there with his mussed hair and nothing but a pair of black boxer-brief on. A mild headache buzzes in his head, slightly hungover. He doesn't want to go for a walk. He wants to stay inside all day, nap and work on homework and maybe get the kid to make them grilled cheese sandwiches later. 

But first and foremost, he wants to take care of his aching cock.

Grinning ferally, he slinks out of his bed, up behind the blonde. Jim is hyper focused on the scenery, or else he would have seen the brunette coming. Jim gasps when the other man presses up against him from behind, pressing him into the window. Coffee sloshes everywhere and Jim makes a squeak of protest, but it has gone slightly cold. "Bones-"

The older man plucks the cup out of Jim's hand, and places it on the bookshelf yet again, pressing himself against the cleft of Jim's ass cheeks. The blonde is trapped between the doctor and the glass window, shivering at the sensations of hot and cold on either side of him. McCoy lazily ruts against him, sliding a hand into the elastic of his underwear. "I don't wanna hear any complaining, kid, you got me up, now you gotta pay the consequences." He kneads the blonde's ass, and Jim licks his lips, cock swelling and pressing against the glass of the window through his boxer-briefs. Jim's nipples are hard against the cold glass, and slowly the dark haired man tugs his underwear down. He can't help but stifle a moan as Bones' hard length teases up and down between his cheeks.

"F. . . fuck Bones!" Jim presses his taut ass against him, reveling in the sensation. His underwear have slid to his ankles, and he shivers at the feel of his dick rubbing against the glass. The heat from their bodies is making foggy marks on the transparent pane, and through a hazy lust filled gaze, he wonders what it must look like to their neighbors across the way, if they can see him, naked and plastered against the glass, wanton and ready to take the doctor's length.

Bones slicks his fingers into the younger man's cooling coffee, and then brings them down to the blonde's ass. Jims shivers expectantly against him as a finger teases the tight pucker of his asshole. "Shouldn't have woke me up, Jim. But something tells me this is what you wanted." He teases, stroking the furrowed orifice. Keening softly, Jim rubs against him, when Bones pushes in, coffee slicked finger inching into that sweet heat to the knuckle. The blonde scrabbles for purchase against the window, heated huffs of air fogging the glass. The finger slicks in and out, a delicious burn. Jim wriggles, sighing in contentment, when that fingertip finds his sweet spot and he practically sings his need. Another finger joins, scissoring and stretching, massaging that spot until it's a wonder that his high pitched cries aren't shattering the glass.

Precum leaks from his cock, leaving a sticky smudge against the window, but it feels good to be sliding his dick through anything lubricated. Before long he is humping the window and spearing himself on the older man's fingers with a fervor. Leonard chuckles lowly, pulling out to the blonde's dismay. He makes a whining sound and McCoy shushes him. 

Leonard looks around for lube, lotion, anything, but the closest bottle is too far, and Jim feels too good against him. Without a second thought, he reaches for the coffee cup, and upends it liberally on his dick and the ripe ass in front of him. Jim gasps. "The fuck, Bones-"

He can feel the coffee sliding sensually down his cheeks, leaving sticky sweet trails along his legs. "Shit Bones, it's gonna leave a stain or something. . ." Jim complains, without really being angry. Or caring about anything but the hardness poking deliciously at his ass. 

"Since when have you ever cared about carpet stains?" Bones murmurs, unshaven face tickling the smooth shaven side of Jim's cheek. Through half lidded eyes the blonde whimpers softly, grinding against that luscious cock.

"Can't say that I really do-" Jim starts to say but then a moan wracks his entire being as Bones starts to slide into his tightness, inch by delicate inch. It feels so good, as his roommate starts nibbling kisses up against the side of his throat, and then with a doctor's expert touch, slams in, flawlessly pressing into his prostate. Jim sees stars for a few seconds as Leonard holds him speared against the glass, before sliding out and rocking back into him. 

The kid is so fucking good, that Bones almost has a smile on his face. Hell, he does have a smile on his face, even only with three hours sleep and a mild hangover, it could be worse. He could be ensnared in his covers, alone and not pistoning into his pretty young roommate's tantalizing body. He marks Jim's shoulder with lovebites, as he picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into that tight, slick heat. Jim bounces against the glass, and it reverberates against his skin, against his nipples and his cock. It feels so good, especially when Leonard wraps his coffee slicked hand around his erection and pumps. Their tempo picks up, sighs and groans filling the air, and the window rocking hard enough to shatter. 

Finally, the doctors hand on Jim's cock is too much, and he comes with a heated cry against the glass, and just the feel of the other man's semen slicking Bones' fingers is enough to set him over the edge with a groan, shooting hard into the blonde's spasming ass. He milks the kid for every drop hes worth.

Panting heavily, they lean against the glass, warmth radiating off of them, forming a halo of condensation. Leonard raises his other hand to the window and wipes away some of the foggy mist, peering out into the bay with his chin firmly on Jim's shoulder. The blonde nuzzles into the side of Bones' cheek and sighs contentedly.

But before long, he breaks the silence.

"You wanna go to the wharf and get-"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon Bones, lets go get some-"

"No."

"It'll be my treat."

"NO."

Jim pouts, wriggling his ass, and Bones can't help but groan as his still entrapped cock is wiggled with it. "But I'm hungry!"

"Well, then you should have finished sucking me off then." Bones growls, and Jim laughs.

"That's not an adequate breakfast."

"That's not what you said last week." Bones informs him and slides out of the other man's body, already missing the contact. 

"Well, last week, I really wanted to suck your dick." Jim says matter of factly. "And this week I want clam chowder."

"Same difference really."

Jim snorts. "Maybe after we go get some chowder, we can come back and I'll pamper you all day."

The doctor raises an untrusting eyebrow. Anytime he goes out on a Sunday with the other man, it ends up being an all day production. Jim sidles up in front of him, wrapping arms around his neck, dicks rubbing together temptingly. "I might even blow you for real this time."

Bones groans, acquiescing, knowing his lazy Sunday is about to get crazy.


End file.
